User talk:The doctor/Archive1
--Chops 05:49, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Community Article Do you really mean to put Data first? He's already our community article, and you listed your vote as Beverly Crusher. As it stands, you are placing a vote for that article. --Chops 20:00, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for setting me straight on the naming of articles! Hope I can be of some help here... -- Tough Little Ship 12:28, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Departure Just to announce that I will not be around the wiki for a while. Today, I found out that my wiki request has been approved and I will be away working on that. When I can I will look in and still add to the 40th Anniversary project. For anyone interested check out [http://mosthaunted.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page The Most Haunted Wiki] dedicated to creating a wiki on the cult British paranormal program Most Haunted. Though don't expect any substantial content until at least the weekend. Anyway it's been fun, and I will see you soon. :-) --The Doctor, 22:23, 26 July 2006 (UTC) : I've been a way for a couple of weeks doing research for my wiki, no mean feat with over 100 episodes to look at, but I missed this place, so I'm taking some time out from my research to work on my favorite wiki. :-) --The Doctor, 13:37, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Comics Pages I just wanted to say that you've done a terrific job organizing the information for the comics pages in a way that's useful and attractive. I'll be following your lead from now on. --Julianbaischir 02:10, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the praise. 8of5 and I have developed new templates for all comics, novels and episodes, as we thought that the original were somewhat lacking, and the new templates definitely more appealing. :-) --The Doctor, 08:37, 24 August 2006 (UTC) ::Don't forget the amazing cleveryness of Ensign Fridan there Doctor -- 8of5 11:40, 24 August 2006 (UTC) ::You're right, I forgot about Ensign Fridan. Praises to him to. :-) --The Doctor, 12:00, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Admin nomination I've nominated you for adminship, here. --Chops 01:26, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :Don't forget to change your acceptance status. --Chops 01:40, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Image sizes Lately I've noticed you've been setting some images in infoboxes at 200px rather than 300px, which is a perfectly reasonable stylistic choice but does make the images smaller than standard (top sized) 300px image-box size. Might I suggest continuing the 200px size for pages using a general image, say any random constitution class page using an image of the Enterprise, but have the images at 300px when the image is of the specific ship? -- 8of5 18:25, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. I originally had the image of the Type-15 shuttlepod at 300px, but upon viewing it the image was distorted, so I had to reduce it down, but with other specific images I agree.--The Doctor 20:15, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Hi, sorry to be a pest again, but I'd also suggest keep the novel and comic covers at 250px, most arn't 300 wide and are tall pictures. -- 8of5 11:19, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :No problem, I was just going to look at them again anyway :-).--The Doctor 11:20, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Adminship I'm a bit late, but you have sysop privlages now. Use them wisely and well! --Chops 00:37, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Estevente Hey Doc, what's your deal? This is the NON_CANON wiki. You need to chill out with editing/deleting people's articles citing "no sources". As this is an non-canon site, we need no sources to add articles. Get a life, thank you. :Not exactly, Estevante (and you might try signing your posts with four tildes ~~~~ from now on, that automatically puts your name and time stamp). This is the Non-Canon wiki, and it's for information from the novels, reference works, comics, and other material like that. For fanon - fan-created material - go to the Expanded Universe Wiki. Even there, references are appreciated, but I'll defend your right to not have them 'til my last breath. --TimPendragon 16:27, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the back-up TimPendragon, I have noted that the name of the wiki can be confusing, and we are now attempting to change the name of the wiki to either Memory Beta or Memory Prime to avoid future confusion.--The Doctor 16:31, 7 October 2006 (UTC) I'm in full agreement with the Doctor and Mr. Pendragon. This is NOT the place for fanon and everything must have a source, be it an official novel, comic, video game or reference book. The rule of thumb here is if it a officially endorsed by Paramount/CBS, then it is acceptable here. Fan-fiction, fan films, and other un-official info must go elsewhere, the above mentioned EU Wiki. Hey Doc and others. Sorry for going off on ya. The title is a bit misleading. I was under the impression that articles posted on here could be totaly made up. I appreciate the expanded universe link you provided. Sorry for the confusion. Starfleet ranks Hi, I'm one of the admins over at the Trek fanfic wiki and I'm also the de facto rank archivist for the site. As part of my duties as the archivist, I try to make the rank pages look as best as possible. I was browsing around here when I saw your absolutely stunning work on the rank pages and I was wondering if I could adapt the work you've done here to my wiki. http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kevin_W./Sandbox As you can see, I've already done some work. However, the page is only my sandbox and if you don't want me infringing on your work, I can delete it quickly. So, is it okay? --Kevin W. 02:10, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the complement :-). No I have no problem at all with it, it was actually seeing the work that you did on the EU that inspired me to adapt it for Memory Beta, so it's all good to me. Looks like you made a great start there though :-).--The Doctor 05:59, 12 November 2006 (UTC)